In general, air filtration systems are commonly utilized in commercial and residential buildings to reduce the amount of airborne particles from incoming outdoor air and from recirculated indoor air, such as pollen, dust, bacteria, mold spores, pet dander, smoke, and other allergens or irritants, which individuals can breathe in and cause health issues. Conventional air filtration systems are implemented, for example, by placing filters in the supply airstreams of forced-air heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems of commercial and residential buildings, wherein such filters are capable of filtering very small (micron, submicron) airborne particles that can cause health issues. Other conventional air filtration systems include stand-alone, portable, air filtering units, which are commonly used in residences. In many instances, such conventional air filtrations systems are not adequate or effective in removing unwanted airborne particles.